


Monologs

by Norias



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Latviešu valoda
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 19:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norias/pseuds/Norias
Summary: Varbūt tu esi atnācis pateikt man, kāpēc mūsu dēls ir miris ?





	Monologs

**Author's Note:**

> Autors: Phillie-Bird  
> Oriģināls: http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/phillie_bird/soliloquy01.html

_Varbūt tu esi atnācis pateikt man, kāpēc mūsu dēls ir miris._

Labvakar? Es zinu, kur tu biji šīs trīs dienas, Lūcij, nevajag izlikties vairāk. Un tāpat es zinu, kāpēc Krabbe un Goils neatgriezās kopā ar tevi. Laikam man ir jāizjūt liels pagodinājums, ka tu izlēmi paziņot man par notikušo zem četrām acīm. Tikai, tu jau varēji arī neteikt. Es jau tāpat zinu, mans dārgais.

Nav ko teikt, Malfoja kungs? Jā, es zinu, ka tu stāvēji tur un noskatījies, stāvēji un _noskatījies_ un neizteici pat visniecīgāko iebildumu. Es būšu godīga pret tevi – laikam patiesi es biju piedēvējusi tev _mazliet_ vairāk sirds nekā izrādījās. Es no tiesas domāju, ka tev vismaz pietiks dūšas iebilst, redzot ka pret kādu, kas reiz tev bijis pats tuvākais, pavēršas Tumsas Pavēlnieka nepielūdzamais zizlis.

Tava seja tevi nodod, tu _gļēvuli_! Tu esi gatavs upurēt _visu_ , jebko, ja vien tas nozīmētu, ka viņš pret tevi paliek noskaņots labvēlīgi! Netērē laiku lieti ar meliem, Lūcij! Es zinu, ka tu arī mani upurētu ne aci nepamirkšķinājis. Vai tu maz zini, par ko paliksi, kad viņš būs paprasījis no tevis visu?! Grausts, kas nav pat nožēlas vērts, nošņurcis _atkritums_ , vēl nožēlojamāks pat par Tārpasti! Lūcij, neviens neciena gļēvuļus, pat ja šī gļēvulība ir noderīga. Cenšoties izdabāt savam pavēlniekam, Tu paliksi par neko, par sīku kaitēkli, par izmisušu, sīku, uzbāzīgu _mušu_. Bet tev jau tas patiktos, mans dārgais? Beidzot tev dzīvē nebūtu vairs nekā cita kā vien tavs saimnieks!

Man šķiet, ka pat tik aklam vērotājam kā tu būtu jāsaredz, ka vienīgā mīlestība, ko es jebkad esmu izjutusi pret Malfojiem, šobrīd ir vērsta pret to, kā vairs nav starp dzīvajiem. Vai tiešām tu cerēji pārliecināt mani palikt ar tevi? Ceru, ka esmu aiztaupījusi tev krietnu daļu lieku pūļu. Nevajag izlikties, ka starp mums vēl kaut kas ir. Mīlestības nekad nav bijis. Man ir vienalga, ja tu atvedīsi uz savu namu jaunu saimnieci. Man nesāpēs. Nevar sāpēt tas, ko es jau tāpat esmu skatījusi no dienas dienā.

Un nebaidies, ka es varētu tev atriebties, dārgais. Patiesībā, man vairs nav spēka izjust tik mežonīgas jūtas. Kad mira mans dēls, un kad mira vienīgais cilvēks, ko es turēju viņam tēva vietā, nomira arī mana dvēsele.

Tā ka pietaupi savu elpu un attaisnojumus. Tev bija iespēja. Ja tu kaut vai mazliet būtu mīlējis viņu, es varētu piedot tev visus tavus neskaitāmos grēkus… Man nav vajadzīga tava mīlestība tagad, un nekad arī nav bijusi pēc tās vajadzība. Manam dēlam gan tā bija vajadzīga. Tu – tu kļuvi par viņa iznīcību. Kāda gan es biju muļķe nepametot tevi tai pat dienā, kad viņš piedzima.

Es nepametu tevi pietiekami agri, lai izglābtu viņu, bet varbūt man izdosies izglābt to, kas vēl ir palicis pāri no manis? Es aizeju. Nepūlies uzzināt, kurp es dodos, bet atceries tikai vienu. Kad es lasīšu „Dienas Pareģī” par tavu nāvi no Voldemorta rokas, es _smiešos_.


End file.
